


What if Brian Left the Carnival with Justin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	What if Brian Left the Carnival with Justin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin’s arms went around himself as he admired his posters all over the place. He was secretly glad Brian chose to do the art work. The money was also nice. Ethan had been real pissed about it. Justin took a deep calming breath. He was glad to get away from Ethan and his friends, he didn’t fit in he never would. 

 

Justin looked around the carnival. There was a good turnout, of course with Brian running the show there was really never any doubt. A slight smile crossed his lips as he passes the dildo toss and butt hole bingo. He quietly chuckled to himself. He’d never be able to play the game again without this blatant visual. They saw each other at the same time and met half way.

 

“You made it.” 

 

“I thought I’d see how it was going.” 

 

“Where’s Ian?” 

 

Justin didn’t bother to correct him he knew it was Brian’s way of dealing. 

 

“With his friends.” 

 

“You should have brought him.” 

 

“I don’t think so.” 

 

Justin noticed a dark haired trick saunter up next to Brian. He wasn’t surprised or hurt he was numb to it all now. 

 

“I guess I should….” Justin turned to make a hasty exit. 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

Justin tenses a bit at Brian’s harshness, thinking those words were meant for him. Justin flinched and stifled a cry when a hand touched his back. He looked over his shoulder. Brian arched a brow but said nothing. 

 

“Need a ride?”

 

Justin smiled slightly, “sure.” 

 

Brian walked close to Justin as they made their way out to the alley where his new baby was parked. Every so often they would brush against each other. 

 

“Where’s the Jeep?” 

 

“I sold it. Hey get your ass off my car.” 

 

Brian stalked up to the man who dared to lean against his car. Justin was by his side but hung back. 

 

“Nice ride,” the potential trick said. 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

“Asshole,” the guy muttered over his shoulder. 

 

“I can’t believe you got rid of the Jeep.” Justin looked somewhat sad at the new change. 

 

“Here, why don’t you drive?” Brian tossed his keys to a startled Justin. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

 

Justin climbed in excitedly while Brian got in on the passengers side. Justin studied the controls for a moment before he slipped the keys in. He adjusted the seat to fit his shorter legs. 

 

“Where to?” Justin asked. 

 

“You’re driving, wherever your heart desires.” 

 

“So I could drive all the way to New York?” 

 

Brian smirked, “keep in mind Sunshine I have work and you have school in the morning. Your destination has to be able to get us there and back on a tank of gas.” 

 

“You’re no fun.” 

 

Brian’s tongue slipped into the corner of his cheek. Before Justin put the car in gear he thought about where he wanted to go. Brian said his hearts desire. That only left one place. He wondered how Brian would take it. Brian noticed they were headed in the direction of the loft. He wondered if the boy would be so bold as to actually drive to the loft. Brian let his eyes flutter shut as they rode in comfortable silence. He couldn’t say he was really surprised when the car was parked in front of his building. Brian said nothing but gave Justin a knowing look. 

 

They rode the elevator in silence. Brian unlocked the loft and Justin walked in. Brian went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. 

 

“Water,” he held it out for Justin to take. When Justin took the water Brian grabbed his wrist and pushed up a sleeve of the turtleneck sweater. Brian closed his eyes at the sight of the purple bruises on his arm and he knew he would find more on Justin’s back. 

 

“God I hate when I’m right.” 

 

“It’s not what you think,” Justin whispered. 

 

“I think it’s exactly what I think. You never wore turtle necks before you met fiddle fuck. The all black look really doesn’t suit you. You look like you’re in fucking mourning.” 

 

Justin set the unopened water on the counter. “Fuck you Brian.” 

 

“Why do you hate yourself?” 

 

“I don’t,” Justin whispered. 

 

“Really, tell me something Sunshine. Are the words worth the beatings?” 

 

Justin let out a breath of air. “I made a mistake, is that what you want to hear? I didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t like this at first,” Justin yelled. Justin had about as many bruises as the times he heard those stupid words that he thought meant so much to him. 

 

“You could have come to me Justin. I’ll always be there for you.” 

 

Justin blinked back the moisture in his eyes. “I’m not your responsibility any more.” 

 

Brian reached out and caressed Justin’s cheek. “There’s nothing noble about getting the shit beat out of you. You have friends and you have options.” Brian glanced around the darkened loft. “You could stay here. I… I miss you.” He saw Justin shift uncomfortably. “Or you could stay with Deb, she would love to have you. You know that right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Justin croaked. 

 

“It’s your choice where you want to be, but I can’t let you go back there to him. This has to stop now.” 

 

Justin nodded, “If it’s alright I’d like to stay the night then you can take me to Deb’s in the morning.” 

 

Brian gathered Justin gently in his arms mindful of the bruises. He ran his fingers through the long blonde locks he loved so much. They went up to the bedroom. Brian gave Justin a soft red shirt of his to wear. He couldn’t stand to see him in those ridiculous somber clothes. His baby was meant to stand out and shine like his nick name. Justin curled up next to Brian in the big bed, everything was going to be alright.


End file.
